Dark Guild:Eisenwald
History Eisenwald Guild is a guild banned from Fiore due to it's members taking assassination requests.Enraged, the guild members continued to take requests and seek for revenge to the legal guilds. About Eisenwald Guild was a dark guild and the Guild masters took them out as they took Assasination requests.so to take Revenge on them Eisenwald used Lullaby'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lullaby' a Magic by the Mage Zeref'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Zeref' they tried to use this on the guild masters. Status This Guild is currently disbanded Type Dark Guild Prominent Members # Erigor'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Erigor' # Kageyama'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Kageyama' # Karacka'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Karacka' Specialisation It is a Dark Guild specializes in assasination requests. Arc Lullaby Arc'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lullaby_arc' Lullaby The Lullaby is a device made by Zeref'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Zeref' It is believed to be used to kill Overall in this arc a living magic called the Lullaby was released this arc is from chapters 10-23 and in episodes from 5-10 The Arc while Lucy is searching for a job Mirajane says that if she wants a job she should tel her as the Master is out for a regular meeting then she Explains the Organisational chart by using a light pen'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Pen'as they Gray and Natsu fight each other Loki'http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Loki' tries to seduce Lucy but as he sees that she is a Stellar spirit mage(Celestial spirit Mage) he runs but then Loki comes and tells that Erza is back Erza Scarlet enters and tells asks Happy,Natsu and Gray for help they will go to catch a dark Guild Eisenwald.Elsewhere in Eisenwald Erigor asks if Kageyama is back another member says that it is not an easy task to break the seal of 'That'(Lullaby). later Lucy arrives at the train station and she remembers that Mirajane suggested her to go so that Gray and Natsu will not fight each other.then Erza and Natsu fight each other but Natsu loses.Erza puts him to sleep and they forget Natsu there then he fights Kageyama and wins and leaves Lullaby there.but when he says that he fought a person of Eisenwald Erza beats him and says that he has a Memory of a gold fish but he says that he was asleep.then now Eisenwald has got the Lullaby.while traveling Erza explains about the Lullaby.Meanwhile,Mirajane writes a letter to Makarov as he is in a Regular Meeting that Natsu,Erza,Gray and Lucy have teamed up.later Erza and the others reach the Oshibana station and Erza orders the people of that town to Evacuate as fast as Possible but the whole Eisenwald guild is in the Station and then Natsu wakes up by hearing Kageyamas voice and Fairy Tail fights Eisenwald Guild then Erza sends Natsu and Gray to find Kageyama and later after her fight sends Lucy to find Erigor as she sees Karacka running and assumes that he might be going to Erigor. Natsu finds Kageyama and wins.Gray finds Rayule of Eisenwald.he fights him and wins.when Erza comes to interogate Kageyama Karacka tries to kill him and Natsu in anger beats him.Erza asks how to crack the wind wall he replys that he cannot.later Lucy summons Virgo'[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Virgo' and she digs a hole and everyone gets out then Natsu goes to Erigor and Kageyama goes with others in the car.later Kageyama runs away to the Regular meeting place Natsu fights Erigor and wins.Kageyama is about to play the flute Makarov comes and Kageyama tells that he can play the Flute well then he tries to play but he stops himself.then The Lullaby transforms into Demon form Erza,Natsu and Gray fight it and they win but the whole Regular Meeting hall is destroyed. Members Openings Endings Videos Image Gallery Erigor.jpg|Erigor Download (10).jpg|Byard Download (11).jpg|Karacka Download (2).jpg|Lullaby Flute form Images (24).jpg|Kageyama Lullaby demon.jpg|Lullaby Demon form Manga images (59).jpg|Kageyama and Makarov images (60).jpg|Gray demonstrating Ice-Make images (61).jpg|Erza fighting the Eisenwald Guild